Torn
by twilightrose07
Summary: He would give up everything for the family if Tsuna asked, but he knows, without a doubt, he can't give up Kagome. At least not without a fight. Dino/Kagome with mentions of Takeshi/Kagome IY/Hitman Reborn A/U high school fic
1. Surprise

**Torn**

**Summary:** He would give up everything for the family if Tsuna asked, but he knows, without a doubt, he can't give up Kagome. At least not without a fight. Dino/Kagome and mentions of Takeshi/Kagome IY/Hitman Reborn A/U high school fic

"I wasn't sure we would see that kind of effort from you again!" Takeshi smiled widely as they walked down the street.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, well, you see…"

"Tenth, you were amazing," Gokudera praised, ignoring Yamamoto. "It was a great display of your fierceness as the Tenth boss."

"Yea, it's been a while since I've seen you like that. I think the last time I saw such determination was in our second year of middle school." Yamamoto laughed, remembering the numerous occasions that Tsuna had ripped off his clothes and shown such determination.

Tsuna blushed. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

Reborn had shot him with the Dying Will Bullet at school for the sake of the sports festival.

"I guess."

"Come on Tsuna, we won because of you." Yamamoto said, in hopes of raising Tsuna's spirit.

"Tenth, your sacrificed your dignity for the sake of keeping our honor out on the battlefield."

Tsuna just grinned uncomfortably.

Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder, and then opened the door to his shop.

"Hey dad," Yamamoto stopped, suddenly, causing all of the other guys to bump into him.

There sitting on one of the stools in front of the sushi counter was a petite girl with long, wavy locks.

"Takeshi, I'm sure you remember," His dad didn't even get a chance to finish before Takeshi was already across the shop picking her up in his arms.

"Kagome,"

Tsuna wasn't sure who the girl was, but if she knew Yamamoto, than that made her okay in his book.

"Takeshi," Her voice came out soft and breathy, and her eyes softened upon seeing him in such a close proximity.

"Kagome," He breathed, his eyes revealing more than Tsuna had ever seen, and somehow it was refreshing to see his subordinate acting in such a manner that he had never been privy to.

"I've missed you so much!" She gushed.

"You haven't changed at all."

A small giggle escaped from her lips, and he smiled warmly at her.

Her laugh was a sweet melody that he cherished.

"How is your family doing? I haven't had a chance to stop by in a while."

She shrugged as best as she could in their position. "They're doing well, but Souta is obsessed with baseball." Kagome mock glared at Takeshi.

Tsuna cleared his throat causing Takeshi to nearly drop the petite girl in his arms.

"Oh, Kagome this is Sawada Tsuna. Tsuna this is Higurashi Kagome." Takeshi said as he gently set her feet on the ground.

Kagome turned toward Tsuna and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is very nice to meet you," Tsuna mumbled, still adjusting to talking to members of the opposite sex, other than Haru and Kyoko.

"I've heard so much about you," Takeshi and Tsuna shared a look. "Dino is quite fond of you."

Tsuna looked puzzled.

"How do you and Dino know one another?" Tsuna was instantly suspicious of the petite girl. If she knew Dino, did she know of the family business and did that mean she was also in the mafia?

"I've been in Italy for the last six years. Dino and I met under," she paused, searching for the right word. "Interesting circumstances."

Takeshi and Tsuna shared another look, but before Tsuna or Takeshi could ask Kagome another question, Gokudera barged in through the door.

"What the hell is taking so long," He growled.

He was about to say something mean to Takeshi, when a high-pitched squeal filled the air.

"Hayato!" Gokudera turned a very confused look toward the girl before his brain put a name to the face.

"Kagome," She nodded enthusiastically and moved forward to embrace him. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a little longer."

"Well, my plans sort of changed."

"You two know each other?" Tsuna and Takeshi asked incredulously.

"Well, I used to make medicine for Hayato before he came here, so he wouldn't get too nauseous whenever he saw his sister."

"Speaking of, I need more of your special medicine."

"Why didn't you just ask Dr. Shamal when he was here," She asked, slightly curious because she knew he must have run out ages ago. "I know for a fact that he has made multiple trips to Japan over the last couple of years."

A scowl marred Hayato's face. "He doesn't treat guys remember?"

Kagome merely sighed.

"I suppose I remember him mentioning that the few times I allowed him to come near me."

Takeshi's knuckles bled white as his fists clenched together almost painfully. He knew just how much of a womanizer Dr. Shamal could be.

"He just doesn't seem to learn. I think he must be a masochist or something. Every time he tries to grope me, he ends in the hospital for a day or two."

Hayato grinned.

"I'm glad you don't take any of his crap, Kagome."

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted from the middle of the group.

"Reborn-san," Kagome kneeled to embrace the super assassin. "It's been too long."

"Reborn?" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna had a hard time understanding how she knew a fair majority of the people in his family, and yet he had never heard about her until today.

Reborn ignored Tsuna's outburst and turned toward Kagome. "Dino has entrusted you into the Vongola Family's care while you're here."

Kagome pouted.

"He is such a worrier. I don't know how many times I told him that nothing would happen," Tsuna was about to interject when Kagome sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful to have such capable people looking after me. After all, Dino holds you all in such high respects."

The three of them beamed.

"So Kagome are you going to be around for a while?" Gokudera asked as they sat down at the counter.

A small smile played on her lips.

"I'll be back for the school year. There are several things I have to take care of this year since my grandfather's health is failing."

While he wished she was back for good, he knew that he couldn't afford to think that way. All that mattered was that she was there now.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're back even if it is only for the year."

She smiled at Takeshi.

"So am I, Takeshi-kun," Her eyes twinkled. "So am I."

"Okay, now that we've had the reunion, let's eat!" Gokudera yelled, effectively ruining the moment.

Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Itadakimasu!"

**Hope you liked it! Also sorry Yamamoto is a little out of character.**


	2. Bittersweet

By the time Monday morning rolled around Takeshi could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't help but feel so nostalgic with Kagome back in the country. They would finally be able to go to school together once again.

"Takeshi-kun!" Speak of the devil.

He turned to see her bright smile as she bounded over to him.

She fell into step with him as they made their way to school.

"So," She titled her head in his direction to let him know she had heard. "How has Italy been?"

For some reason, the reasons for her departure were a bit fuzzy. One moment they were about to become second years in middle school and then the next thing he knew, she was leaving for Italy.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"It's been amazing. The people there are so nice. I'm thinking about working there after graduation."

Takeshi felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

He tripped over his feet.

"What?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh it's a year away. It's just something I have been thinking over for the last couple of terms."

He knew that he should be happy for her, but a dull ache in his chest prevented him from conveying those sentiments.

He was just getting her back in his life, and it seemed he would be losing her just as quickly.

He was pulled from his thoughts when her soft laugh filled the air. "Don't worry Takeshi, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said and then promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned. This was the Kagome he had missed. Things were so easy between them.

"Oh my mother was wondering if you and your father would like to come over for dinner Friday night?"

"Huh?" He had still been thinking of graduation when she had posed her question.

"Dinner Friday night?" She stared up at him with her doe like eyes.

"Oh sure."

She smiled at him. "Okay, I better run! Sango is going to kill me since I haven't even had a chance to say, 'hi' yet."

With one last wave, she took off for the school, her long flowing locks trailing after her.

"Morning Yamamoto-kun!"

"Morning Tsuna!"

Tsuna hadn't missed the way Yamamoto's gaze trailed after Kagome.

"I wonder what class she's going to be in." Tsuna commented as they continued to class at a much more relaxed pace.

"Probably our class, Kagome was always at the top of our class when we were in middle school."

"We'd spend so many nights studying together."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Good morning Reborn."

"Hey Reborn how did you meet Kagome?" Tsuna was really curious. He'd yet to meet someone that was not in the mafia that knew so many people in his family.

"She thought I was in need of rescuing and jumped in front of several members from a rival family."

"What?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he had just heard. That mere slip of a girl thought Reborn had been in need of some aid and tried to intervene? Perhaps he had misjudged her. She had a lot more courage than him.

"And Dino?"

"Kagome got tangled up with a bad group of hoodlums and Dino happened to trip down some stairs but took them out."

"So he saved her?"

"Yep, then she convinced him to be her guide since she was fairly new to the country."

"Dino eh?" Hearing the other mafia members name left an odd feeling in Yamamoto's chest. It was something he couldn't describe. He didn't like it.

Tsuna rubbed his neck in an attempt to think of a way to relieve some of the awkwardness, but he came up with nothing.

"Tenth help me!" Gokudera hollered as he rounded the corner and onto the schools grounds.

"What's the matter?"

"She's trying to kill me!"

Immediately everyone knew who he was referring to.

"You forgot your bento." Bianchi calmly explained as she sauntered through the gate. Her steps long and even, her sultry gait perfected to make the kill that much more unnoticeable.

Gokudera sprinted into the school. However, that did not deter Bianchi from pursuing him.

"Things are never going to change are they?" Tsuna muttered as he adjusted his school bag, smirking at the scene before him.

Yamamoto sighed. "They've already changed."

Tsuna didn't know exactly what he meant, but he had a pretty good guess.

"Come on let's hurry up and get to class. I don't want to have to sit in seiza."

Yamamoto smiled. "Sure thing Tsuna-kun."

Yamamoto couldn't get rid of the tightness that lingered in his chest, but he wouldn't let that hinder him from enjoying his last year in high school.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I didn't know what to put in the second chapter. I know this is a pretty bad chapter. Especially cause nothing happened, but do not fret. I am already working on the third chapter. I am hoping to have it up before Thanksgiving. I know it sounds like that is FOREVER away, but I have a lot to do between now and then.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment. Anything at all. It really gives me an idea of what the audience likes and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
